


Perfect Illusion

by ingridmatthews



Category: Sherlock Holmes (Downey films), Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: PTSD Watson, Soldier Watson, Veteran Watson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2016-10-11
Packaged: 2018-08-21 22:27:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8262668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ingridmatthews/pseuds/ingridmatthews
Summary: For the 100 Words Community on Imzy.  Prompt: Lady Gaga Song Title, "Perfect Illusion".





	

When Watson returns from the war, the first coat he buys is an oversized ulster, too large and long, so better to conceal his wasted frame and limp. At Baker Street, he won't remove his jacket, hoping the layers of clothing beneath will cover prominent ribs and the tan he's gained under a cruel sun.

It's not until Holmes tugs on the drooping sleeve of his coat, his brown eyes kind, that Watson thinks about finding clothes that fit.

It's not until he saves Holmes' life with his cane, does he carry it, and himself, with pride, appearances be damned.


End file.
